L'arnaque
by SilverDagger
Summary: Si seulement le Colonel s'était rappelé qu'il est décidément déconseillé d'écouter aux portes... RoyEd, shonen-ai et One-shot. Hope you like! :3


One-shot qui m'est venu à l'esprit ce matin, à mon réveil. Il est un peu long, mais il était trop court pour le séparer en deux chapitres, alors ça reste un one-shot… XD

**Titre** : L'arnaque

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages, le contexte historique et temporel ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Auteur** : Tchoppy (Moi ça!)

**Rating** : T (le langage n'est pas encore insupportable)

**Paraing** : RoyxEd, du shonen-ai plus précisément.

**Résumé** : Rah, trop lâche, lisez pardi!

Ooo

Tout commença lorsque Roy surprit une conversation entre Breda, Fuery et Havoc alors qu'il revenait de la cafétéria, le ventre plein et à la main un bon café noir. Il avait eu une journée assez épuisante à s'excuser à la plupart de ses supérieurs pour les dossiers en retard, et à aboyer des ordres au téléphone à des officiers incompétents envoyés sur le terrain pour réparer une fois de plus les dégâts qu'avait engendré le FullMetal lors de sa dernière mission, deux mois plus tôt. Le major avait eu droit à l'éternelle crise de colère et de morale du Colonel habituelle, et avec cette coutume vint l'habituelle réaction excessive d'Edward, qui ne s'était probablement jamais autant mis en colère à ce point face à son supérieur.

Le major ne s'était point montré depuis. En fait, excepté lors de ses rapports, il se faisait étrangement discret depuis les derniers mois. Et lorsqu'il était présent dans l'équipe de Mustang, une politesse maladroite et le silence avaient remplacé ses quotidiennes plaintes et railleries. Roy avait simplement cru qu'Edward avait fini par mûrir au fil du temps et que ses crises de furie s'étaient tues pour laisser place à un calme plus mature, hors, leur dernière rencontre avait démenti cette idée. C'est pourquoi il fut plus que curieux lorsqu'il entendit le nom du FullMetal percer dans la conversation de son équipe, alors qu'il collait son oreille à la porte.

-_…et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est vrai? _vint la voix sceptique d'Havoc.

-_Je les ai entendus, lui et son frère, en passant par les dortoirs_, répondit Breda. _Mais j'aurais du m'en douter depuis le début Vous ne trouviez pas qu'il était étrangement calme, ces derniers temps? _

-_Moi, je n'y crois pas_, ajouta la voix de Fuery. _Edward déteste le Colonel, c'est un secret pour personne. Comment pourrait-il en être amoureux?_

Roy enfonça son oreille contre le bois de la porte jusqu'à en avoir mal. Avait-il bien entendu?

-_Cain, c'est un leurre. Edward n'est pas vraiment amoureux du Colonel_, rétorqua Breda avec éloquence. _Tu as vu comment il s'est mis en colère la semaine dernière? Il veut se venger_.

-_En étant en amour avec le Colonel?_

-_Mais non! Il ne l'est pas! Il fait semblant, c'est évident. Et il le fera croire au Colonel pour qu'il se prenne au jeu_.

-_C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais vraiment pu refuser quoi que ce soit à Ed_, raisonna Havoc. _Mustang pourrait vite se laisser prendre_.

Roy retint tous les jurons de la terre et ses doigts de claquer pour aller douloureusement cramer chacun des cheveux d'Havoc et lui faire payer ses paroles. Il n'était PAS charmé par Edward! Il était simplement… très permissif…

-_Je ne comprends pas en quoi séduire le Colonel devrait l'aider à se venger_, reprit Fuery avec incertitude.

-_Pense y deux secondes_, renchérit Breda. _Il serait facile pour lui de traîner le Colonel au tribunal militaire et de le faire passer pour un pédophile, ou simplement de créer quelques rumeurs qui détruiraient sa réputation au sein de l'armée_.

-_Edward ne ferait jamais ça_, estima Fuery avec confiance.

-_Tu n'as pas vu la tête qu'il faisait l'autre jour, après la dispute_.

-_C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux_, reconnut Havoc.

Roy perdu le reste de la conversation lorsqu'une chaise traîna bruyamment contre le sol, lui prouvant que l'un de ses subordonnés s'était levé. Complètement abasourdi de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne prit pas plus le temps de réfléchir et ouvrit vivement la porte en faisant sursauter les membres de l'équipe. Sans un regard vers eux, il marcha jusqu'à son bureau pour être seul et pour poser son café brûlant, qui avait légèrement coulé sur ses doigts alors qu'il épiait la conversation. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se retrouva dans le silence de sa pièce, son bureau rempli de sa paperasse coutumière. Sans une once de délicatesse, il envoya l'une des piles de feuilles s'écraser contre le seul d'un mouvement de bras rageur. Il déposa brusquement son café, qui se renversa à moitié sur ses stylos, et contourna sa chaise de bureau pour piétiner sans retenue les feuilles qui jonchaient le plancher.

Il fit les cent pas d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs et son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il se sentait inexplicablement mal. Son humeur se partageait entre tristesse énigmatique et colère noire. Incapable de cerner ce qui prendrait le dessus, il se contentait de marcher d'un pas nerveux en traînant ses talons contre le sol, d'alterner son regard de la fenêtre à la porte, au bureau, à ses rapports qu'il piétinait depuis une demi-heure, jusqu'à son café, devenu vite froid.

Il mit tous les efforts du monde à respirer profondément et se convaincre que de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage ne servirait à rien. Il prit place sur son fauteuil et pressa ses tempes de ses mains, épuisé. Ses pensées commençaient lentement à être de plus en plus nettes. Il était accablé, sans qu'il n'en trouve la raison, et préféra tout canaliser par la colère, dont il savait, cette fois-ci, la raison précise.

Alors Edward voulait le voir tomber, c'est ça? Ce petit vaurien manigançait dans son dos et… Comment déjà? Le charmer? Et bien c'est ce qu'il allait voir. On ne jouait pas ainsi avec le Flame Alchemist par des agissements aussi cruels et bas.

_Mais_, rappela une voix attristée dans sa tête, _Edward ne ferait jamais ça, non?_

_Bien sûr que si!_ Cette vermine avait été ridiculisée de sa défaite lors de la dernière dispute et tenait à se venger, tout simplement! … Cependant, Edward se mettait fort souvent en colère pour des bagatelles, peut-être que la dernière en fut une comme toutes les autres? …NON! Il fallait qu'il arrête de toujours défendre le FullMetal! Havoc avec raison, il avait toujours été trop permissif, charmé par le caractère déterminé et courageux de son subordonné, de sa fierté et de son dévouement qu'il consacrait à tous ses proches, de ses longs cheveux blonds rattachés en une éternelle tresse, de ses grands yeux dorés brillants comme des flammes, de…

Son poing alla s'écraser contre le bras de son fauteuil, qui émit un craquement plaintif, pour interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Edward allait payer son affront, c'était une promesse qu'il se jura de réaliser. Il allait payer. Et _vite_.

Ooo

-Ha… Bonjour FullMetal.

Le Colonel cacha son sourire cruel derrière un visage neutre et sérieux, l'air de sortir de sa paperasse plutôt que de l'organisation de son plan. Il était plus tard que ses visites habituelles, et Alphonse ne l'accompagnait pas. Il ne revenait pas de mission non plus, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait aucun rapport à remettre. La raison de sa visite fut donc évidente pour Roy, qui joint lentement ses mains sous son menton, impatient de voir le FullMetal manger la poussière.

-Il est un peu tard pour traîner au QG. Que veux-tu?

Edward se tortillait les manches, visiblement nerveux. Roy fut un peu épaté que ce gamin puisse si bien jouer la comédie, ce qui empira son désir de vengeance. Le major se racla la gorge avant de parler.

-En fait, je… Ça fait un moment que j'ai… l'intention… de vous dire… Que…

Sa voix trembla sur les derniers mots et il se racla la gorge pour y remédier. Ses mains entremêlées se séparèrent pour s'enfoncer nerveusement dans ses poches. Cette fois-ci, Roy ne retint plus son sourire. S'il avait su que la pire petite peste de probablement tout Central pourrait si bien imiter l'embarras jusqu'à paraître _attachant_ à ce point…

-Quelque chose d'important? répondit le Colonel en se délectant de la moquerie qui perça sa voix.

-Heu…Oui…

Edward prit une grande inspiration et expira aussitôt, tout en enfonçant plus encore ses mains dans ses poches. _Très mignon_, _vraiment, petit imbécile,_ se rit silencieusement le Colonel.

-En fait, je…

Comme il hésitait encore, Roy se leva lentement de sa chaise et ses lèvres s'étirèrent vicieusement. Il appuya ses mains contre son bureau et fut plus que ravi de voir le FullMetal paralysé de stupeur.

-Je crois que je sais déjà ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire, lança Roy d'une voix traînante et hautaine. Épargne ta salive, tes _petits_ plans sont venus jusqu'à mes oreilles. La subtilité n'a jamais été ton point fort.

Le FullMetal déglutit, et ses yeux étaient ouverts si grands qu'ils étaient ronds comme des billes. Ses joues n'étaient plus que rosées, mais carrément écarlates, comme ses oreilles légèrement cachées derrière ses longs cheveux blonds. Et l'expression qu'il affichait n'était plus la nervosité, mais l'effroi à l'état pur, une chose qu'il était assez rare de voir chez lui. _Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hen?_ ronronna mentalement le Colonel.

-Et bien, ménage tes efforts, il y a très peu de chance que je veule d'un petit crétin bruyant et geignard comme toi, susurra-t-il d'une voix délicieusement glacée et moqueuse. Sache que mes goûts vont plus hauts que de simples adolescents pathétiques de ton espèce.

-…Je… Je croyais simplement que…

Le FullMetal recula en bégayant ses paroles, les yeux maintenant aussi miroitants que l'étang du parc. Ses mains avaient quitté ses poches pour se tortiller furieusement l'une contre l'autre. Roy fut aussi satisfait de voir ses épaules trembler, tandis qu'il reculait de plus en plus vers la porte, son dos la touchant presque. Ces détails firent éclater de rire le Colonel, qui voyait son plan fonctionner avec une facilité et un effet des plus étonnants.

-Croix-tu _vraiment_ qu'il te suffirait de jouer les timides pour réussir à m'avoir? lança-t-il ensuite le plus cruellement possible, chacune de ses syllabes renforcées par les trémolos de sa colère. Tu me connais mal, FullMetal.

Les talons du FullMetal se cognèrent contre la porte en même temps que son dos, et sa main droite tâta nerveusement la surface de bois à la recherche de la poignée. D'un jeu digne d'un acteur professionnel, il fit une révérence rapide et bafouilla un « Désolé! » tremblotant, presque larmoyant, avant d'ouvrir la porte en panique et de la refermer brusquement. Le bruit de ses pas précipités se firent entendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop loin dans le couloir du QG pour être perceptible. Le Colonel était resté immobile, son sourire figé en ce qui pourrait s'appeler l'incompréhension totale. La réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu –la crise de colère, les insultes et les meubles en morceaux –n'avait rien à voir avec celle-ci.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il ouvrit délicatement la porte, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle explose, et jeta à Hawkeye (dernière à être encore au QG à cette heure) un regard fixe et insistant.

-Un problème, mon Colonel? dit-elle de sa voix posée.

Il pointa sans un mot la direction par où le FullMetal était partit à la course, sans quitter Hawkeye de ses yeux ronds et stupéfaits.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer, Lieutenant? lui dit-il du même ton que quelqu'un qui tenterait de comprendre une blague.

-Je n'ai pas d'explications à tous vos échanges sociaux, mais il semble là qu'il s'agit d'une réaction inhabituelle à vos insultes coutumières, expliqua sereinement le Lieutenant en fermant d'un coup sec le livre qu'elle tenait. De quelles railleries avez-vous encore noyé le major Elric?

Le ton froid du Lieutenant ne le surprenait guère. Elle était très protective envers le FullMetal et n'avait jamais vraiment approuvé la manière avec laquelle le Colonel traitait le major, bien qu'elle se gardait bien d'en dire son mot.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi! se défendit Roy, pantois. C'est lui qui a…

Il s'interrompit et se secoua la tête, perdu. Il n'était quand même pas pour dire à Hawkeye le plan stupide du FullMetal qui lui était venu aux oreilles. Elle n'y aurait pas cru, de toute façon.

-Colonel, reprit-elle devant son silence. Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que me dévisager, j'en conclue que les dossiers que je vous ai remis ce matin sont _tous_ lus, classés et signés?

-… Je vais… aller les… finir…

Roy entra à reculons dans son bureau et s'y embarra pendant quatre longues heures, incapable de se concentrer sur plus de deux lignes sans entendre les dernières paroles du FullMetal avant qu'il ne claque la porte, pas plus que d'oublier son visage horrifié et ses yeux humides derrière ses paupières closes, lorsqu'il tenta de s'endormir.

Ooo

Le lendemain, Roy eut droit à la visite d'Hakuro pour démarrer sa journée, un point de plus sur son humeur déjà très incertaine, à la fois par son manque de sommeil et l'accumulation des 8 cafés qu'il avait prit dans l'espoir de s'en sauver. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'aplatir presque toutes les deux minutes ses mains contre le visage pour s'y cacher et se morfondre en paix. Lorsque Hakuro eu finit son monologue, il eut à affronter la colère d'Hawkeye qui avait découvert, la veille, tous les dossiers et les documents importants qui étaient restés au sol de son bureau, couvert par les empreintes de ses bottes. Il se contenta de grincer des dents devant la leçon de morale de son Lieutenant, qui n'avait pas l'air d'une meilleure humeur que lui-même. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer qu'il comprenait pourquoi le FullMetal entrait dans des colères explosives après que _lui-même_ lui ait fait une leçon de ce même type, mais il s'empressa de la faire taire avant de ne trop se mettre à penser à Edward. Ce qui était _impossible_, évidemment.

Parce qu'il y avait passé sa nuit entière. Non seulement la réaction n'était pas celle qu'il avait attendu, mais le jeu d'acteur extrêmement réaliste du FullMetal le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. On aurait que de _réelles_ larmes avaient embrumées ses yeux, et plus il revoyait la scène, plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Et si ce n'était pas une arnaque? Et si Edward était réellement…

Non, non. Impossible. Edward ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui. C'était tellement… improbable. Combien de fois avait-il clamé haut et fort sa répugnance envers son supérieur? Ça ne se comptait certainement plus sur les doigts d'une main…

Il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de s'arrêter sur ce point précis. Mais… La question n'était pas là! Le fait était que pour une fois, Roy ne comprenait rien aux agissements énigmatiques du FullMetal qui était, de coutume, facilement prévisible. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus tout s'embrouillait pour devenir un ensemble d'idées incompréhensibles et illogiques. C'était à n'y comprendre rien…

Quand sonna midi, ce fut l'habitude qui le mena à la cafétéria plus que son estomac. Plusieurs soldats se rendirent bruyamment dans l'énorme salle de rencontre en prenant place sur les bancs, bavardant les uns avec les autres en ignorant l'air renfrogné du Colonel. Il préféra traîner le pas et éviter de socialiser, satisfait d'être laissé à l'écart pour une fois.

Enfin, ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise par pur hasard l'énorme armure nommée qui Alphonse qui lui rentra presque dedans à l'un des angles du couloir.

-Ho! Je suis désolé, monsieur, j'étais… s'excusa aussitôt sa voix creuse, avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qu'il avait faillit écraser.

Il joignit ses mains et fit sa révérence coutumière polie qu'il adressait à la plupart des membres de l'équipe, mais son geste manquait vivement de conviction. Il n'avait également pas salué aussi joyeusement le Colonel comme il en avait l'habitude, et se contenta de repartir en silence, empreignant dans son sillage une atmosphère froide qui prit Roy des pieds jusqu'à l'échine. Soit il avait franchement besoin de sommeil, soit le message était clair : Alphonse avait indubitablement changé depuis hier, et la raison était on-ne-peut-plus claire…

Mais ça restait sans le sens! Pourquoi diable Alphonse lui en voudrait-il? C'était son frère qui avait fait des manigances horribles contre lui! Il devait être au courant puisque… Non. Ça non plus, ça ne concordait pas. Jamais Alphonse ne serait complot d'un plan aussi vil que celui-là. Il était trop doux, trop gentil, trop sage… Un plan comme tel n'avait qu'une source : Edward. C'est Edward qui était en colère, Edward qui souhaitait sa chute. Alphonse n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Alors, pourquoi diable son petit frère s'était-il montré si froid? Peut-être avait-il tout imaginé? Peut-être prenait-il trop de café? Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'une rêve horriblement désagréable qui se terminerait comme tous les autres, en sueur et tremblant entre ses couvertures?

Le Colonel soupira et fit demi-tour, n'ayant plus du tout envie de rejoindre la foule présente à la cafétéria ni les discussions forcées qu'il aurait à suivre pour paraître normal. Il préféra retourner à son bureau, vide, pour s'y enfermer toute l'heure du dîner à tourner en rond compulsivement autour de son fauteuil.

Ooo

Une semaine après l'incident, l'absence du FullMetal et de son frère sonna l'alerte rouge dans la tête du Colonel, qui commençait sérieusement à se demander qui était le bon et le méchant de l'histoire. Il fut le seul à s'alerter pour si peu, les autres trouvant qu'une semaine sans voir Edward et Alphonse n'avait rien de très étonnant. Pour sûr, si Roy avait été dans son état normal, il n'aurait sans doute même pas remarqué leur absence, mais il ne l'était pas. Pas du tout même…

Si l'absence d'Edward dans les parages aurait dut atténuer un peu son sentiment de culpabilité et de confusion, l'effet fut plutôt empiré, tant qu'il se considéra comme étant la raison principale de la réticence de son subordonné à venir au QG. Peut-être que le major avait peur d'être menacé de nouveau par son supérieur, pris sur le fait alors qu'il tentait de comploter avec fourberie? Peut-être avait-il été surpris à un point tel de la perspicacité du Colonel face à son plan qu'il tenait à faire profil bas? Qui aurait put le dire?

Enfin, lors de la deuxième semaine, alors que Roy faisait ses courses hebdomadaires en revenant du travail, un manteau rouge ô combien unique accrocha son regard vers l'une des terrasses d'un restaurent de la rue. Il oublia le bol entier de crème glacée qui fondait tranquillement dans l'un de ses sacs et se précipita presque vers les tables, s'avançant doucement entre les chaises pour arriver face au dos du FullMetal, qui n'avait visiblement pas encore remarqué sa présence. Son profil était perdu dans le vague et contemplait la rue grouillante de travailleurs et de consommateurs qui allaient et venaient à un rythme effréné. Roy déposa délicatement ses sacs de course sans un bruit et contourna le FullMetal pour enfin, sans une seconde de plus, prendre la chaise d'en face et s'y installer.

Le major sursauta brusquement en se cognant les genoux contre l'une des pattes de la table. Sa chaise recula bruyamment sous son mouvement de surprise et il, horrifié, sembla soudain prêt à vite partir à la course hors de portée. Son bras de fer saisit la table pour l'empêcher de tomber à la renverse et il tourna aussitôt vivement la tête pour cacher son visage au Colonel, qui fronça les sourcils.

-Ed… Ou étais-tu? Tu ne t'es pas montré de la semaine…

Son ton fut très sincère, et il en fut soulagé. Depuis le temps, il s'était calmé et voyait maintenant les choses avec un peu plus de recul, et se sentait capable d'affronter Edward, peu importe contre quelle arnaque il aurait à faire. Mais devant le manque de réponse, il enchaîna.

-Écoute… Je suis venu ici pour mettre au clair certaines choses. Je crois que…

-Vous avez déjà été très clair, murmura la voix cassante et totalement _glacée_ d'Edward.

Elle fut d'ailleurs si froide qu'elle stoppa tous les efforts que Roy avait eu en tête. Edward ne parlait presque _jamais_ froidement. Très souvent, sa voix était inondée de colère, de rage noire ou d'impatience, chaleureuse lorsqu'il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, enjouée lorsqu'il était en compagnie de son frère, parfois blasée, découragée, épuisée et même époumonée. Mais froide, _jamais_.

-Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, maintenant, foutez-moi la paix.

Il se leva sans un mot de plus, laissa là Roy perdu, ébahi et épouvanté, seul à la table au milieu de la terrasse. Mais pas pour longtemps. Tel un coup de fouet, il eut un sursaut de conscience et sembla revoir l'entièreté des deux semaines précédentes en accéléré, de l'incident, dans son bureau, jusqu'au visage d'Edward tordu par la gêne et l'effroi. Il délaissa sa chaise avec brusquerie et s'élança la poursuite du manteau rouge avant qu'il ne le perde de vue, abandonnant sans regrets les sacs de course qui restèrent seuls parmi les clients du restaurent.

Il renversa sous son passage une vieille dame, l'une de ses ex qui parut être offusquée d'être bousculée, et au moins une bonne dizaine de vendeurs qui vagabondaient dans les rues pour vendre aux plus offrants. Il suivit pendant un temps une mauvaise piste, qui se dévoila être une simple gamine portant une robe rouge claire pendue au bras de sa mère, et non le manteau vif d'Edward. Mais par chance, il réussit à le repérer de loin parmi la foule qui se dirigeait vers l'une des rues résidentielles de Central. Connaissant le coin comme le fond de sa poche, Roy décampa tel un lièvre, déjà à bout de souffle, et ne cessa de courir que lorsqu'il eut atteint ladite rue, où le FullMetal devait être, non loin d'ici.

Il ralentit le pas en frottant ses cuisses, alerte à la moindre teinte écarlate qui traverserait son champ de vision. Il marcha jusqu'à la petite école, vide à cette heure, ou l'une des clôtures de la cour grinçait et battait avec le vent. Le Colonel s'y précipita d'instinct et marcha à pas de loup pour éviter que ses pas contre le gravier ne révèlent sa présence. Edward était là, les mains dans les poches, marchant sans but vers l'une des balançoires pour enfants qui se berçait à la brise.

Le cœur de Roy monta à sa gorge et il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour courir le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'au FullMetal, pour l'attraper de ses bras sans prévenir et l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Le major cria de surprise et se débattit furieusement, servant au Colonel un coud de coude dans les côtes et un talon douloureux contre ses orteils.

-LÂCHEZ-MOI! menaça-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Roy reçut un vilain coup contre la hanche, qui lui coupa le souffle un instant, juste assez pour permettre au FullMetal de se libérer de sa poigne. D'un violent coup d'épaule, Edward s'éloigna par quelques pas, et lui fit enfin face. Le cœur du Colonel, qui était autrefois au niveau de sa gorge, sembla descendre quelque part près des talons.

Le visage du FullMetal était tordu par la rage, son front plissé, ses sourcils froncés et son nez froissé, sa bouche n'était plus qu'un rictus presque écœuré, entrouverte pour laisser s'échapper une respiration chaotique et entrecoupée; le même souffle de quelqu'un qui s'efforcerait de ne pas pleurer. Ses joues laissaient voir deux longues traces humides jusqu'à sa gorge, prouvant l'existence de larmes. Autant dans sa colère, il restait cette froideur horrible qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, cette impression de haine presque palpable.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, merde! cria-t-il désespérément.

Le Colonel déglutit et leva les mains au niveau de ses épaules en signe de pardon. Sa gorge était froide et ses paumes, moites.

-FullMetal, calme toi, je veux juste…

-Ta GUEULE! Quoi, parce que vous avez encore quelque chose à ajouter!? Ça vous suffit pas m'envoyer promener comme ça, parce qu'en plus il faut que vous ajoutiez toutes vos saloperies d'insultes!?

-Non, Edward, je te jure, s'il te plaît, laisse moi juste…

-Alors j'ai RIEN À FOUTRE de votre pitié! Foutez le camp! J'vous ai rien fait, bâtard de…

-Edward! l'interrompit Roy un peu plus fort, sans pour autant changer de position. J'ai été idiot, je sais, non… J'ai été le pire _con_, pardon, mais laisse moi seulement m'expliquer…

Il joignit ses deux mains ensemble, telle une prière, implorant Edward de le laisser s'expliquer. Il ne devrait même pas en avoir le droit, il avait tellement idiot, sans cœur et… Que lui avait-il pris? N'importe quel saint d'esprit n'aurait jamais mis en doute la nervosité d'Edward ce soir-là, n'importe quel idiot aurait tout de suite vu clair, et lui, il avait…

-…Je suis désolé, Ed. S'il-te-plaît, pardonne moi, je…

Le Colonel chercha une vaine façon d'expliquer le comportement qu'il avait eu, sans arriver à la formuler. Bien sûr, il y avait eu une raison ce soir-là, mais aujourd'hui, elle était tellement _stupide_ et improbable qu'il n'était simplement pas capable de la dire. Il se sentait comme le plus immonde des sans cœur, et se découvrir méchant et l'histoire était un dur coup à encaisser.

-Rien de ce que je dirai ne pourra excuser ce que j'ai fait, débuta-t-il d'une voix une peu grave par l'émotion. J'ai été horrible, je… Pardonne moi…

Edward n'avait pas bougé, son visage légèrement radoucis. Roy, quant à lui, s'avançait lentement mais sûrement vers lui, maintenant plus qu'à un mètre de distance de lui. Il était de toute façon incapable de formuler toute autre chose que des pardons, et il n'avait pas l'impression que ça suffirait à Edward.

-…J'ai cru… Des choses stupides. Je n'ai même pas cherché à aller plus loin, j'ai agi comme un idiot…

Ses mains frôlaient maintenant le manteau du FullMetal, qui n'avait pas l'air de remarquer la nouvelle proximité, ses yeux rivés sur ceux de Roy. Lentement, très lentement, il empoigna avec délicatesse les maigres épaules de son subordonné, de peur qu'il se s'enfuie de nouveau. Il agrippa le tissu écarlate entre ses bras et approcha d'autorité Edward, qui avait soudainement retrouvé la nervosité qu'il avait adopté deux semaines plus tôt, dans le bureau. Le major sembla vouloir se libérer, mais Roy l'en empêcha et emprisonna tout mouvement dans une forte étreinte à lui broyer les os.

Cette fois-ci, le major resta parfaitement immobile, son regard toujours accroché à celui du Colonel, qui soupira à la fois de soulagement et de fatigue. Sans pour autant lâcher son emprise, il colla volontairement son nez sur la joue humide d'Edward, pour frôler son front, son menton et finir aux lèvres, qu'il happa des siennes sans plus attendre.

Ooo

Ce matin-là, le temps était toujours aussi grisonnant, affectant légèrement le moral des militaires du QG de Central qui évitait de sortir dehors comme à l'habitude. Roy fit comme les autres, non désireux d'avoir sur la tête des litres de pluie, suivit par le FullMetal qui trottait, non loin derrière, pour le suivre jusqu'à la cafétéria. La salle était toujours aussi pleine, et une file d'attente serpentait déjà entre les tables jusqu'aux cuisines.

Roy fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une voix familière lui vint aux oreilles, et il contourna une table pour atteindre son destinataire. Sans un bruit, il leva le bras, prit son élan, et servit à l'arrière de la tête de Breda une claque digne d'Armstrong qui lui fit recracher sa bouchée. Légèrement satisfait, le Colonel se secoua la main pour désengourdir ses doigts et alla paisiblement rejoindre Edward à sa table.

Ooo

XD Ha ha ha! J'étais dans un de ses états pendant l'écriture de la dernière partie! Vous auriez dut me voir! (Mon clavier doit se plaindre, tellement j'ai tapé fort dessus…)

Bon ben, à une prochaine!

Ha oui… Reviews?

Tchoppy


End file.
